One Piece: The next generation
by Supernova Boy
Summary: El gobierno mundial quiere borrar la era pirata tal cuál lo hizo hace 900 años con el siglo vacío. Por eso se encargó durante diez años en dar caza al rey de los piratas Monkey D Luffy, cuyo estado es desconocido. Ahora, el hijo de la mano derecha del rey de los piratas, Roronoa Kenkashi formará su propia tripulación para que la era pirata vuelva a resurgir. OC. [ZoRo][LuNa]
**Introducción.**

 **:-:**

 _El Thousand Sunny resistía a duras penas la gran tormenta de granizo, ya que estos eran del tamaño de una cabeza humana. Varios agujeros adornaban la cubierta, y los mugiwaras se encargaban de minimizar los daños. Todos excepto Nico Robin, quién se mantenía protegida en su habitación._

 _Zoro le había advertido lo peligroso que sería salir en su estado, una futura madre debía evadir problemas y situaciones cómo esa._

 _La fatiga había incrementado esta última semana, y los dolores eran cada vez más frecuentes. Chopper no sólo le había indicado que el parto se produciría pronto, también le había informado que sería madre de gemelos. Quien lo iba a imaginar, ella que pensó que jamás formaría una familia, y mucho menos con él. Con el mejor espadachín del mundo, Roronoa Zoro._

 _Robin sintió una fuerte contracción en el estómago, y no pudo evitar gemir adolorida. Confesaba que jamás creería que aquel momento iba a llegar, pero el romper aguas lo confirmó. ¡El parto!._

 _La arqueóloga pulsó el botón de pulsera que había fabricado Franky en caso de emergencia. Esto activaría la alarma que poseía chopper en su mano izquierda._

 _El reno logró destrozar algunas rocas de granizo en su forma "Kung fu point", pero dejó todo en manos de sus nakamas cuando sintió sonar su alarma de pulsera._

 _–¡Robin!–Chopper avanzó esquivando las enormes rocas, y logró ingresar ileso en la habitación. Encontró a Robin encima de la cama, quejándose de las contracciones.–¿Ya vienen?_

 _–Si, Doctor... Eso ne temo._

 _–Espera un segundo, tú tranquila. Respira hondo y despacito.–Chopper necesitaba material médico. Este sería su primer parto, y los nervios del momento habían aflorado._

 _–¿¡Que ocurre chopper!?–Nami, empuñando su clima tact ultimate, preguntó un tanto desconcertada. Chopper había dejado de ayudar, y esos pedruscos no hacían otra cosa que destrozar el barco._

 _–Es Robin, está en pleno proceso de alumbramiento.–Chopper entró en su consulta, dejando a Nami con la boca abierta._

 _–No fastidies.–Justo en el peor momento posible. Las olas no dejaban de zarandear el barco, el agua entraba por doquier, y esos malditos granizos no cesaban. Por eso, en situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas.–¡Chopper! ¿Sería posible realizar un Coup the burst? Eso ayudaría mucho a Robin, ya que saldríamos de esta tormenta_

 _–¡Estás loca!–Chopper asomó la cabeza. Quizás a Nami se le había ido la olla, pero la presión del Coup the burst sería muy peligroso en el estado de Robin. Podía crear problemas parturientales, anulación de la lactancia, o en el peor de los casos... El aborto natural._

 _Mientras tanto en la cubierta del Sunny, ajeno a la conversación entre Nami y Chopper, Zoro blandía dos de sus katanas. Gracias a su técnica de largo alcance Zoro evitaba la mayor parte del daño. El viento soplaba con fuerza, y el sonido de la madera rompiendose se hacía notar, pero el grito de Robin desgarró las entrañas de la noche._

 _–¡Robin!_

–Guau, y dices que luego papá se enfureció tanto que acobardó a la tormenta.–Un pequeño niño de pelo verde, y con una pequeña cicatriz en la nariz quedó alucinado ante la historia que estaba contando su madre.

–Eso por lógica es imposible, las tormentas no se acobardan. Son simples fenómenos meteorológicos que no tienen voluntad propia.–Añadió otro niño, pero este poseía en sus manos un libro de runas antiguas. El parecido con su hermano era increíble, pero gracias a la cicatriz del otro se podían diferenciar.

–Cállate Ryomine, papá puede acobardar hasta las piedras.–Defendió el pequeño. La madre, morena y con el cabello largo y lacio, sonreía divertida ante la discusión de sus hijos.

–Kenkashi, eso es... Imposible.–Ryomine suspiró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Estaba claro que el tenía la razón. Siempre la tenía.

–Ryo-Kun, ¿creerías que tu padre luchó contra el cadáver de un antiguo samurái legendario que poseía la sombra de Brook?–Ryomine comenzó a reír escandalosamente. Incluso lágrimas caían de la diversión. A veces su madre era muy chistosa, y aunque poseía sabiduría e inteligencia, carecía de credibilidad. O eso pensaba el chico. Robin negó, un tanto divertida. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho últimamente. La era pirata había sido casi exterminada por completo, y las antiguas tradiciones se habían perdido. El gobierno mundial se había salido con la suya, el rey de los piratas pertenecía a los mitos y leyendas, y los cuentos de piratas sólo eran eso, cuentos. Todo eso en sólo diez años.

Pero...

–Me gustaría formar una banda... Y ser bastante famoso, cómo papá.–Anunció el pequeño peliverde, siendo burla de su hermano.

...Aún hay esperanza. Kenkashi posee el único requisito para cambiar de nuevo este mundo. Es un soñador. Luffy quizás aún siga vivo, y estoy segura que se caerán muy bien.

 **To be Coninue.**

 **Una pequeña introducción que os dejo. Espero que os guste, y actualizaré lo más pronto posible. En el siguiente capítulo, los gemelos Roronoa tendrán diecisiete años cada uno. Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


End file.
